Agatha Harkness
Agatha Harkness is one of the Ancestral witches most formidable witches and the mother of Davina and Nathan Harkness. Early Life Agatha lived a normal childhood, being apart of a rich family and apart of her coven. Reaching her teen years, Agatha loved making music and practicing her magic. When she matured enough, Agatha was taught to always put her coven first. Instead of doing work, she was forced to practice her spells and to build up her skills so that she may lead the coven, but even then she didn't enjoy being apart of them. She felt like leaving so she did. Leaving New Orleans, her magic was stripped away from the boarders; only able to practice small spells. X-mansion After leaving New Orleans, Agatha found her way to New York and decided to get a teaching degree; and spending most of 4-6 years in college; teaching in Literature. After that, she got a job working at the X-mansion as a full-time english teacher and part time witch. At the X-men manor, Agatha was there to help a lot of children with their magical skills, such as Erion(enzo), who was her most difficult there. His magic taught her new teaching skills and ways to help not only other children, but herself. From there, she transitioned herself into practicing traditional magic and grew into it. Having this type of magic helped her students of witches learn to draw power from Nature and not the universe. A Scarlett One-Night Stand While it was summer break for the students, Agatha was in the city of New York when she heard of a billionare named Michael coming to the city arena. From there, she thought it would be fun to subdue someone rich into what she wanted. After making her way through press and other difficulties, Agatha met Michael and convinced him and her to have a private conversation in his hotel room. After asking a few questions, Agatha and michael began to get swepted into the moment and began their night with sexual intercourse. The next morning, She was confused and shook about what happened. She quickly gathered her things and left, cloaking herself from anyone outside the hotel room. A few weeks later once school began, Agatha found out she was pregnant with Michael's child. She could feel the power her child possessed, and it terrified agatha. After her birth, Agatha casted a spell to Latent her new child's gifts and only gave her magic. From there, she named her Davina, for she was divine. Back to New Orleans After the birth of Davina, Agatha decided it was best to make her way back to New Orleans. Upon arriving, her Ancestral Magic returned. Returning to her parents home(they passed while she was with the X-Men), Davina and Agatha kept themselves quiet and alone for nearly 6 years. While out one night, Agatha was on her way home when she nearly hit a little boy in the middle of the road with her car. Manurving around him, she missed him but barely. When she got out of the car, she found a little white haired boy unconicous in the road. Picking him up and taking him into her car, she could feel the same power like Davina's. She felt like she needed to teach him and herself about this 'power' she could feel. Becoming regent After taking and raising both Nathan and Davina, she was living the time her of her 'normal' life. That was until the current regent of New Orleans had passed. While the Witches of New Orleans was in a chaos state to find a new regent, Davina suggested that Agatha should be regent, and after thinking it over for a few days, she stepped up. In Agatha's mind, she would be powerful enough to protect and guide her children and the coven of New Orleans, but all that power also meant a direct line to the ancestors and that changed her. She became more loyal and caring to the coven as to being distant like before. Nathan would argue with her all the time about how she needs to put family first. Of course, it was her death that made her open her eyes and needed to protect her children. Powers * 'Ancestral Magic - '''a extremely powerful form of witchcraft that is commonly practiced by the Nine Covens of New Orleans. Similar to Spirit Magic, this form of sorcery draws its energy from the power of ancestral witches who have been consecrated into New Orleans soil. However, according to Sophie Deveraux(one of Davina's friends), this power can only be harnessed within the boundaries of New Orleans, meaning that should the witch abandon the area, their power will diminish and will be forced to utilize other forms of magic. * '''Traditional Magic(Formerly) - ' one of the oldest and purest forms of sorcery inherent to the Earth and the forces of Nature. Traditional Magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man, however it is also the most exhausting.